


Shopping with Momma

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [64]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even as grown men, Constance has a tight leash on her boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping with Momma

“Jared, do you really need another jacket?”

                The blond man peered over the racks at his scolding mother, a dark brown military-style jacket in his hand, “But this one is brown.”

                Constance rolled her eyes, “Yes, but you already have five other ones.”

                “But…this one is brown Momma.”

                Sighing, Constance turned to her older son, “Shannon, no. You don’t need another pair of colored sneakers.”

                “Mom!”

                “Put them down mister!”

                “I’m forty-one-years-old!”

                Constance put her hands on her hips, “I don’t care if you were seventy, I’m still your mother. You don’t need another pair of tennis shoes, I swear to God, you already have a closet floor full of them.”

                Shannon frowned but put down the multi-colored shoes. Constance then twirled back to her youngest boy, the blond man inching up towards the register. “Jared Joseph, get your butt back here.”

                Jared froze, his blue eyes wide. “Mama.”

                “Jacket, down ,now.”

                “But-“

                “No buts, jacket down now. You don’t need another one.”

                Jared sighed but slid the jacket back on the rack. Constance smiled, “Good, now whose hungry?”

                The two brothers trailed behind their happy mom, a frown on each of their faces. “No more shopping with Mom,” Jared muttered.

                Shannon quickly nodded, and tomorrow, those shoes were going to be his.


End file.
